


Something More

by thesadchicken



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian Anatomy, Fluff and Smut, Kardasi, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesadchicken/pseuds/thesadchicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak likes to play games that he thinks he can win. Julian likes to prove him wrong.<br/>Bedroom playfulness and then something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> A big 'thank you' to tinsnip, who - aside from being one of my biggest inspirations - read this and told me that I absolutely had to post it. 
> 
> English Translations in hover text and in 'end notes'.

Julian’s thighs were trembling. It was the only visible sign of what was going on. Garak looked over his lover’s naked body, displayed immodestly on the bed. Julian’s long legs were spread out in front of him, his back was against the wall, and his hands gripped his PADD lightly. A small smile was tugging at the corners of his lips as he read out loud. Garak slid his hand over one brown thigh, watching as his fingers left a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Then he looked up expectantly, but Julian was absolutely imperturbable.

“si rairc visf’a…” the young man recited levelly, with every bit of composure Garak had expected him to have lost by now.

 _I keep underestimating you… how foolish of me_. Oh, but sometimes Garak really didn’t mind being surprised. Julian’s unpredictability was what made him so… enticing. Entrancing, actually, what with the words flowing out of that sensuous mouth, and the way the young man’s eyes momentarily wavered from his PADD and flickered towards Garak, all smug conceit… how delightfully arrogant! And the urge to accept the challenge in that sharp gaze was more than a little tempting.

Garak licked his lips and leaned in, gently placing them on Julian’s bare shoulder.

“si ajanik men-si prUtik…” the Human’s voice was steady but excessively languid, and there was a low rumble in it.

 _Mmm, good, but not quite satisfying._ Garak shifted slightly on the bed, positioning himself on his side and carefully wrapping a leg around Julian’s waist, letting his inner thigh brush against his lover’s erection. Julian’s voice trembled and quivered to a higher pitch.

“lam cufturn… cufturn…” the young man was beginning to stutter slightly.

“cuftUrn,” Garak corrected, chastising him with a playful slap on the hip.

Julian swallowed and grasped the PADD harder. _Struggling for control, are we?_ Garak ran his palm over his lover’s chest, stroking erect dark nipples with the tips of his fingers.

“cuftUrn – ah,” Julian gasped, and Garak smirked triumphantly. 

But the young man quickly recovered; squirming on the mattress, he cleared his throat and continued. “lam cuftUrn hec’a ne-si… tell me, Garak, how’s my pronunciation?” he interrupted his recitation to sneak a nonchalant remark.

 _You are good at this_. Garak shook his head and replaced his leg back on the bed. _But not quite as good as you think_.

“It’s passable,” he purred, nudging Julian’s cheek with his nose.

He slowly trailed his lips across his partner’s jaw, down to the base of his neck. The ridge-less skin was hot and soft under his tongue and oh, he could end the teasing right now, ease the aching tension that had been building up all evening, give them both the release they wanted… _No, not yet_. There was more to be savored.

Garak slipped his hand between Julian’s legs, purposely ignoring the Human’s hard prUt and slithering downward. Julian didn’t stop his narration but he spread his knees further apart, inviting the older man’s touch. _So eager_. Garak plunged forward and sucked greedily on Julian’s neck while his fingers found the vibrator buried deep inside his lover. Julian paused, his breath hitching with anticipation. Garak’s hand hovered over the  ot’tassi , and he smiled teasingly.

“Go on,” he ordered, whispering the words against Julian’s neck.

“cidUm… racuftUrn cidUm…” the young man stammered, stopping to swallow back a whimper… of frustration?

 _Oh yes, you do want this, don’t you_. Garak gently moved the vibrator in and out of Julian, and the pretty thing sighed, his hands trembling, and Garak groaned and sucked on the exposed neck viciously. He could feel Julian’s pulse against his own swollen lips. Had he been Cardassian, the young man would’ve felt extremely vulnerable in this position; perhaps to the point of giving in to Garak. But Julian was Human, and was still reading from the PADD in beautifully accented Kardasi, trying to keep from slurring his words whilst Garak pushed the ot’tassi inside him and pulled it back out at an agonizingly slow pace. He tried twisting it slightly, and Julian jolted in response.

“God,” he panted, his eyes fluttering shut, the PADD falling to rest in his lap, and this was it, he was surrendering; _give in to me, my dear…_

But no, Garak had claimed victory too soon, _I’m_ _underestimating him again… be careful, Elim_. The young man smiled, opened his eyes and looked straight into Garak’s as he reached down and – _mercies_ , Julian grasped his own prUt and began stroking himself, staring at the older man dreamily.

“nu cufka’ajan jat’I, Elim…”

And that was it; Garak was blooming, prUt emerging from his ajan, stiff and glistening. He blinked back at Julian powerlessly, letting the young man pull him into a fiery kiss. Garak felt Julian smile proudly against his mouth, but he didn’t mind. He even let a needy moan escape him: really, it was no use fighting anymore, he had lost.

Oh but defeat tasted so sweet on those warm lips…

And now Julian was pushing him down onto the bed, and oh yes, he had definitely lost; he let himself fall onto the mattress and spread his legs with utter abandon. Julian threw the PADD off the bed and straddled Garak’s hips, looking down at him with a predatory grin. Their prUts brushed and Julian bit his lower lip, moaning softly. _It seems this isn’t over yet… I still have a chance_.

Garak knew his voice would be a wanton hiss by now, but he was determined to make the battle last longer. _There is more to be savored_.  “ka nu jayat’a… ka nu gen’U,” he whispered. It wasn’t exactly a question, but it wasn’t an order either, and even through the haze of desire he hoped Julian would grasp the subtlety of it.

“You won’t be able to form one coherent sentence once I’m finished with you,” Julian growled, pinning Garak’s arms over his head.

Clever young man! _Yes, Julian, this is a challenge_. And he had just accepted it. Garak trembled with anticipation. He was terribly excited, and he knew his neck-ridges were swollen and dark and hopefully appealing. _Little mercies_ , he could taste Julian on his so’c without even lifting his tongue. How long had it been since he had had this much fun with a partner? _Too long_ … but right now there were more urgent matters at hand, and his mind couldn’t drift away from his body when Julian’s prUt was pressing against his. He thrust his hips upward, hoping his irllun would rub against his lover, but the young man lifted himself higher on his knees and smirked.

“I won’t permit cheating,” he said, raising an eyebrow.

For the sake of being outrageously provocative, Garak clicked his tongue at Julian.

“Now you’re just being vulgar,” Julian laughed, but one of his hands slid down Garak’s arm and rubbed at his shoulder-ridges hungrily.

“As I recall, only a moment ago, _you_ were telling me about the scandalous things you wanted to do to my ajan.”

Julian shook his head, reprimanding. “Still too much talking.”

He moved so fast that Garak barely saw him as he crouched and sunk downward. Before he could protest, the young man’s hands were grasping his thighs and the pretty mouth was an iceksamlan away from Garak’s aching prUt – which twitched and throbbed rather embarrassingly under Julian’s intense scrutiny. The young man placed his lips gently on the tip, humming his appreciation, and Garak squirmed with frustration.

“Patience,” Julian grinned – _he’s laughing at me!_

“Really, you could at least pretend the game was challenging,” Garak grumbled, more to keep on talking than to actually complain. He raised himself up on his elbows and peered down at his lover; hazel eyes looked back at him, glistening with lust.

“I never said it wasn’t. Getting you to shut up is nothing if not challenging,” Julian laughed huskily, and it wasn’t really a victory, but Garak felt awfully proud of himself for having stayed calm and composed when the younger man’s voice had turned slightly hoarse with desire. _Perhaps I can call it a small victory after all_. Yes, because although he was sprawled naked on his bed with Julian’s head between his legs, he was the one with more self-control, wasn’t he? And that had to count for something –

“slet,” Garak gasped, slowly lowering his upper body onto the mattress again and digging his fingers into the sheets.

Julian’s mouth was on his irllun. Julian’s tongue was drawing circles on the sensitive skin there, and Julian was shamelessly moaning against his prUt.

Garak closed his eyes. The sensation of his lover’s skilled tongue lapping at the base of his prUt was replaced by the warmth of equally skilled lips gently sucking on his irllun, which made it increasingly difficult to think of anything to say. So when he opened his mouth, Garak was treated to the sound of his own voice moaning out in pure bliss.

Julian pulled back slightly, giving Garak a sultry look through fluttering eyelids. “That’s better,” he panted against his lover’s thigh, moving one hand upwards and wrapping it around the momentarily abandoned irllun.

Garak dug his claws into the mattress, trying to keep his legs from trembling as he arched his back and sighed. Julian’s tongue darted out to tease the underside of Garak’s prUt, and then he brought his free hand up to rub Garak’s blue-tinted chuva with his thumb.

Garak was beyond the point of caring about the outcome of the game now, and when a deep growl rose from his throat he did nothing to stop it. Those long fingers sliding back and forth across his irllun, combined with Julian’s mouth sucking on his prUt and the other hand pressing carefully on his chuva… it was good, _too good, too much_ , and he was so close now…

Julian removed the hand wrapped around the base of Garak’s prUt and slowly slid his lips over the shaft, taking it into his mouth, enveloping Garak in his tight heat and _oh_ , those lips were barely rubbing against his irllun, not enough but still almost too much, and it was exquisite agony…

It really didn’t matter anymore, so Garak cried out in pleasure, allowing himself to slide his hands into his lover’s hair. For Julian’s sake, he fought the urge to buck his hips, and it was the last bit of self-control he had left. He knew he was losing himself in the electric heat that pulsed through him – but he didn’t care, not in the least. He knew the sounds he was making were near disgraceful, and he had probably never been this loud in bed before, but _mercies_ , it felt _so good_ to let go.

Julian hummed approvingly and Garak thought the sound vibrated through his entire body, and he was too close now, too close…

Surely enough, the rain came, crushing over him, a wave of heat and pleasure. Julian’s hands steadied him as he thrashed and moaned, unashamed and uncensored. He trembled through the aftermath, chest heaving, heart racing, breath hitching, and he smiled, _oh Julian_ …

The young man’s arms were around him, his lips on his neck-ridges, soft and comfortable. “I won,” he whispered into Garak’s ear, and Garak nodded, _yes, yes you’ve won, and I don’t care_ … Julian was warm above him, and he was dozing off…

“May I?” his lover’s palm hovered over his ajan, where his prUt had retracted and was now safely tucked away.

Oh. “Of course,” Garak smiled languidly.

Julian kissed him deeply, and he tasted himself on the young man’s tongue. Slender fingers caressed his ajan, circling the wet sheath teasingly, and Garak could already feel the tingling of renewed desire spreading throughout his body. He broke the kiss and blinked back at his lover lazily, marveling at the gleam in those hazel eyes. _Surely he deserves better than this, Elim!_

“Wait,” Garak raised himself up on one elbow and gently pushed Julian with his other hand, urging him into a sitting position, “like this.”

He scrambled onto his knees and straddled Julian’s lap. Stroking the younger man’s cheek, Garak spread the lips of his ajan with his fingers and started lowering himself onto Julian’s prUt… _wait, the ot’tassi_ …

Garak reached down between his and Julian’s legs and shot his lover a questioning look. Julian smiled and his eyelids drooped with unconcealed lust. “It’s still there,” he sighed, and Garak had to push back the rush of desire that followed the thought of Julian sucking him off with the vibrator still buried inside him. Ha! And he had thought himself self-possessed! The young man knew no boundaries – or so it seemed, tonight at least. _Hmm, the game might not be over_.

“I’ll keep it there,” Garak whispered, placing his hand on Julian’s shoulder to keep his balance as he steadily sank onto the Human prUt.

Julian’s eyes fluttered shut and he groped his lover’s hips firmly. Garak couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him at the feeling of Julian filling him. Humans weren’t very thick, but the way this particular Human fit into the space beneath Garak’s retracted prUt was… perfect. _A little more self-control now, Elim_. He had to be careful not to bloom while Julian was inside him – he knew it shouldn’t happen right away though, he wasn’t that young anymore. This gave him time to properly please his lover, if he could just – yes, he could sway his hips back and forth, just the way Julian liked. Slowly first, then with increasing speed.

“Oh God,” Julian moaned, his hands sinking further below to grab Garak’s backside and squeeze it.

Garak held onto his lover’s shoulders with both hands and started thrusting up and down, his ajan tightening around Julian’s prUt with every motion – the Human way of mating wasn’t very graceful, but even now he had to admit that the sound of flesh slapping against flesh was extremely arousing… _Not now, Elim, not now_ …

“Julian,” Garak groaned, sliding his hand down the young man’s arm and directing his fingers towards the top of his ajan, “press here.”

The young man did as he was told, and the light pressure was enough to stop Garak for everting. Everting already! He thought the time when he could bloom more than once in the same evening had long since passed.

He let his head fall onto Julian’s shoulder. “What are you doing to me?” he whispered against his lover’s neck.

Julian groaned in reply, meeting Garak’s thrusts with his own, fingers still carefully pushing against the pulsing ajan. Garak wrapped both his arms around the Human’s shoulders and lifted his head to press their lips together. Julian moaned into the kiss, a long, shuddering whimper, and Garak felt his lover’s rain thundering over them both.

They sat in each other’s arms for some time, regaining their breath, bodies still joined together. Then Garak pulled the ot’tassi out of his lover. He placed a soft kiss on Julian’s sweat-drenched forehead before crawling off of him and pulling him onto the mattress. Julian’s eyes were still closed and his breathing irregular, but a beautiful smile was tugging at the corners of his lips as he laid his head down on his pillow.

“That was amazing, Elim.”

Garak traced one of the Human’s eyebrows with the tips of his fingers. “Mm,” he purred, feeling rather drowsy and definitely exhausted.

A frown passed over Julian’s young features, and he reached down to pat Garak’s ajan. “You’re not… are you?”

“No, you took care of that” Garak tried not to giggle.

Julian smiled, satisfied, and snuggled closer. “The wonders of biology!”

“Please, _doctor_ , not now,” Garak said in mock irritation, as he wrapped Julian in a tight embrace.

They lay together, serene and satiated, their limbs tangled, their fingers entwined, Julian’s head resting against Garak’s chest. “So who won?” Julian whispered sleepily.

“Nobody.”

“A tie?” Julian asked, disappointment ringing in his voice.

Garak smiled mischievously. “No. The game never ends.”

And that answer seemed to fully satisfy Julian, because he fell asleep without another word. Garak lay there for a few more minutes, half-awake but not quite asleep yet, and contemplated the wonder of it all.

The game never ended, did it? And even if it did one day, there would still be other games to play. But there was something else, something more… something that wasn’t really a game. Something closer to eternity than any unending game could ever be.

“I love you,” Garak whispered to a sleeping Julian.

Yes, that was it. Not really a game… perhaps something more.

**Author's Note:**

> I started learning Kardasi on Vyc and tinsnip's blog - they've done an amazing job, check them out at http://cardassianlanguage.tumblr.com/
> 
> Cardassian anatomy based on tinsnip's "Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology", which can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479
> 
> Translations:  
> 1) “si rairc visf’a…” = (She saw the light…)  
> 2) “si ajanik men-si prUtik…” = (Her ajan enveloping his prUt…)  
> 3) “lam cuftUrn… cuftUrn…” = (This pleasure… pleasure…)  
> 4) “lam cuftUrn hec’a ne-si…” = (This pleasure rained on them…)  
> 5) ot’tassi = (dildo)  
> 6) “cidUm… racuftUrn cidUm…” = (Delicious – the delicious pleasure…)  
> 7) “nu cufka’ajan jat’I, Elim…” = (I want to fuck you, Elim…)  
> 8) “ka nu jayat’a… ka nu gen’U” = (You claimed me… you will take me)  
> 9) "slet" = (fuck – swearword)


End file.
